


Dick Grayson Is A Good Boy

by BatRat



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatRat/pseuds/BatRat
Summary: What was that thing called, when you like being manhandled and shoved against walls by strong women? He had no idea but knew he was the personification of it, and for that shame on his penis. Also: cue the (dead) mommy issues.Alternative: Dick has a praise kink and Babs a control one.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Dick Grayson Is A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine destroyed all of ours sex lives and here we are, reading and writing smut because corona doesn't want humanity to get laid. This fic is pure self indulgence, because we have to normalize 👏🏼man 👏🏼 getting 👏🏼 pegged. There is phone sex, mentions of exhibitionism, anal play and a great amount of crack. Hope you like it!
> 
> Special thanks to my best friend Julliana for dealing with all my beginner smut writer freak outs.

Dick could tell exactly the day and time Barbara had made him the most unexpected proposition of their relationship. It had been an especially tiring day, with more paperwork than a normal human being could keep up with and less action than his hyperactive body needed. In times like that, he wondered why he used to aspire so much the detective position. Maybe it was the title, who knew: not that he would ever admit it, but being an official and legal detective after being trained by the greatest of them all was fulfilling. But long had been since dreams and idealizations were crushed by the cruel reality of boredom, documents and long, long unpaid hours of work he wasn't able to finish during his shift.

So there he was, at his table, eating a soggy plate of french fries he convinced a co-worker to buy, when Barbara sent him the message that unraveled in an adventure that for once wasn't starred by Nightwing and Batgirl.

_Can you talk, Boy Wonder?_

The nickname was the only clue Barbara wasn't pissed at him or in trouble.

 _spit it out_ ; he typed immediately, even though he wasn't supposed to be answering his phone (but by now a gush of wind was enough to cause distraction, and he wasn't going to ignore his kinda-but-still-not-for-sure-girlfriend).

_Can I call you or are you at the station?_

So it was important. Not an emergency or a complaint about a fuck up of him, but important enough to render a call. Well, screw the paperwork: he wasn't being paid for his time anyway, and he could finish it tomorrow. It wasn't like he wasn't one of the people that spent most of his time fighting for justice in this city. Blüdhaven occupied 80% of his time, and that was because during the other 20% he had to sleep, eat and keep himself presentable. Being an officer and a vigilante wasn't exactly an easy lifestyle.

_finishing here give me five minutes_

_Ok!_

"Uh, an exclamation. That oughta be nice." By the time Dick had organized his table, thrown away the now awfully cold fries and changed into dark sweatpants and a hoodie, five minutes had already passed and his phone rang. He ran away from the station as quickly as he could, stealthily evading most of his co-workers and pacing rapidly towards his car in order to have some privacy. Sometimes being a member of a whole family of vigilantes meant sneaking from people so they wouldn't listen to their secret plans and discussions; after years he was experienced in disappearing when needed.

He sat, locked his door and, after a relieved sigh, answered the phone.

"Hey, Babs." Talking to her always put him at ease, his heart full of bliss already. Being in love is a hell of a drug, isn't it?

"Hi, Dick." She sounded breathless. Maybe he had calculated wrong? Could she be in danger? There was no external sound coming from her end of the line, but maybe she had been kidnapped. His pulse quickened at the possibility, the key already in the ignition, his comm line turned on so he could contact Bruce if needed. And then… "I'm… I was thinking about you."

 _Oh_. _That's sweet,_ and made his heart flutter, so he relaxed into the car seat and once again sighed. He thought a lot about her as well, knowing it was reciprocated was nice… Amazing, actually. The best feeling of his life, the reason he smiled so much.

"Yeah? Miss me?"

Barbara laughed that small laugh of hers, low and rich.

"You have no idea, Boy Wonder." Once again, that breathlessness he couldn't explain. What was she doing, exercising? "I wish you were here right now. Where…" What was that? A moan? A hiccup? Dick's tired brain was too overused to comprehend what this call was about and why exactly she needed to talk to him. Having family and a girlfriend in Gotham wasn't good for anyone's heart. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my car now. What's up, do you need any help? I can be in Gotham in less than thirty minutes, is everything ok?"

Barbara chuckled. "Nice." That definitely was a moan now. Dick was confused, but not exactly bothered. He could totally be misunderstanding the situation, but Barbara's voice would never get old to him. "You are always so nice to me, Dick, have I ever told you that?"

Well, now definitely he was starting to worry himself a little more. He wasn't sure what kind of favor Barbara wanted, or if something had happened and she was feeling considerably needier than usual, but this wasn't usual. She was a sweet and lovely person and would constantly shower him with funny endearments and compliments, but not in that tone, not using that sultry and purring voice. Maybe some sort of love pollen? You could never tell when it came to a gothamite acting strange. What a city, what a city!

"Babs. Baby. Cough two times if something is wrong. I need to know what's going on."

This time, she laughed louder, like she meant it.

"Oh my God, Richard John Grayson, why are you like that?" She was still chuckling in between her words. "I'm trying to be sexy here, how come you are so clueless? We definitely need to talk, no way you can play this game naturally."

"Excuse me?" If Dick thought he was lost before, now he felt like falling from a skyscraper without a grappling gun (an experience he was all too familiar with, unfortunately).

"I was trying to have phone sex, Boy Wonder! I was thinking about you and got so wet, but I guess I overestimated your smartness."

His mind hadn't got the memo, but his cock was promptly ready to take control. Sometimes he asked himself if he was truly that clueless or if Barbara - women in general - were prone to not so clear hints. Who knew?, certainly not him. Some people even found his slight dumbness adorable; it had its charm.

"Barbara, I'm in my car parked in a public street, that's a felony!" It wasn't what he wanted to say but still he was a police officer, these things came naturally.

"Oh yeah, mister vigilante? You don't seem to care so much about felonies when you are busting drug cartels at your night job." And that thing was back to her voice, a dangerous edge he couldn't grasp, something deep, sensual and so damn attractive. "So do me a favor and help a girl out. I'm dripping wet."

It was that that broke him. By now his cock was happily thickening thinking about Barbara's strong tights and her delicious cunt, folds all red and wet. She got so soaked when aroused it made the sweet space in between her thighs slick and hot, making a mess of her. It was a sight to behold and he wished he was there to see it.

She probably heard the hitch in his breath and, knowing him well, considered it a win. Before he could say anything, she was purring again in his ear.

"You know what I was thinking about? I was thinking about that time at your place, last month. You know the one." And Dick knew it, knew it well. He couldn't stop thinking about that one and would jack off to the memory of it more times than he would like to admit. "You did so well that night, you were such a good boy. It was your first time but you were so open to my fingers, you let me milk you so good."

Unbeknownst to Dick, his free hand was already on the hem of his sweatpants, just resting there, ready to touch himself. There was something about the way Barbara talked to him that put his body on fire. She had never called him a good boy before, but he knew he wanted to hear it more, wanted that kind of praise. Boy Wonder was nice, but good boy? It made him feel so bare and exposed.

"Tell me, Dick, you liked it that night? You liked to have my fingers up your ass?"

He nodded before remembering they were in a call and she couldn't see him. His mouth was dry and his face was feeling hotter by each second. Dick was by no means a timid person, but the confidence Barbara exerted talking so nonchalantly about their sex life was unique to her.

"Yeah, it was amazing." It was then that he realized she was doing the most talking and decided it was time to take some initiative. "I'm so hard… I am so hard right now."

"Hm, are you now?" The breathlessness was back to her voice and Dick felt so glad she was enjoying herself. He wanted to lick her all over, to reach in between her legs and kiss her labia, lick her until she came. She would push his head against her pussy like she did when she lost it, too engulfed by pleasure to realize she was being rough. Dick loved it; it made him so cranked up and he fantasized about coming while locked in between her thighs, rutting against the mattress and losing his breath in her folds. Barbara would probably enjoy it as well, he realized.

"Dick, do me a favor, could you?"

"Yeah?" Even to his ears his voice sounded lower and needy.

"Touch yourself."

He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing that there, in his car, in a public place. But it was an empty small alley, with only some cars parked around. It shouldn't be a big deal if he did what he was told.

And so he obeyed, putting his hand into his pants, slowly reaching for his shaft and hissing when feeling it. He was so hard it was a problem he would have to solve sooner or later, so why not now, when he had the woman he loved whispering filthy things in his ear?

"I know you are trying to be all stealthy, Boy Wonder." Barbara said and there was menace to her tone. Dick questioned himself not for the first time if she stalked him through security cameras, what didn't really make sense. She was amazing with technology, but she also valued his privacy. What left him with the frightening resolution that she simply knew him too well. "Scared to expose yourself because you know you'll enjoy it. You like it when people watch you, don't you? So why don't you lower those pants for me, put them by your knees?"

"Babs, I… Ok." He was going to deny it, to back it off, until he realized she was right. He really enjoyed the idea of being watched, even though he knew it could put him in trouble. But would he rather risk disappointing Barbara against the slim chance of being caught? Because, once again, he was in a quiet place. He could do it. 

He raised his hips, clumsily lowering the sweatpants to his knees. He was aware of how shallow his breath was, and how quick his heart beat. This woman was going to kill him one day and he would savour every moment of it.

"Don't trick me, boy, your underwear as well." And the dangerous _boy_ was there again. Dick murmured an _oops_ and did as he was told, pulling his boxers down. His cock sprang thick and leaking a small drip of pre-cum. He held it's base, slowly tugging it from end to head and letting a gasp escape his mouth. Barbara clearly heard it, because she laughed a little, enjoying herself.

"I wish I could see you now, all flushed and exposed. I wish I could show the whole world how you look when you are touching yourself, naked and helpless. It's so beautiful, Dick. You are so beautiful." There was such malice to the way she talked, almost like she knew that those words would make him even harder. He was tugging at his cock a little quicker now, giving more attention to it's head. Knowing how Barbara loved his low and long moans, he didn't restrain them, allowing her to listen to all his pleasure.

"You'd like me to be riding your cock right now, wouldn't you?" Dick didn't trust his voice to answer. "On top of you just how you prefer it, because you are such a good boy." He was going to cum right there, on his car, listening to Barbara's voice and fantasies. How could she know and understand him so we'll? Oh, well, they had fought side by side more times than he could remember.

"But I'd rather be fucking you. Put you on all fours and fuck this perty ass of yours until you came untouched. And obviously there would be people watching. You'd loved to get fucked in front of your colleagues, wouldn't you?"

Dick almost couldn't breath. He felt gutted because, yeah, it was something he had fantasized about before. He also never imagined that Barbara, sweet, smart and cunning Barbara Gordon, would be able to say such filth and to figure out his deepest desires. He had underestimated his second longest partner in crime (or in justice, to be more accurate): she truly was a genius, and because of that he was so hard and so ready to let it go, his body was begging for release.

"Babs, I'm going to come." He dared to whisper. Barbara once again chuckled, sounding too damn satisfied with herself.

"Come for me, Boy Wonder. Let me hear you."

"Fuck." Dick threw his head back against the car seat. He was so far gone his hips were bucking up while he stroke himself quickly, looking for release. Normally he would prefer slow, long and stretched movements, all the sensuality of touching himself all over, cradling his balls in a firm massage and maybe playing with the rim of his anus, sometimes going further to press his own prostate. But at this moment he was so cranked up, nervous and in danger of being caught. He needed it fast.

He came hearing Barbara's low humm of appreciation, in quick spurts all over his hand. He knew he moaned louder than he should, but that was what she liked, when he was loud and unapologetic. It took him a while to come back to Earth after his orgasm, sprawled against the car seat, breathing hard against his phone, hoping Babs could hear his pleasure.

"What the hell." He murmured.

"Oh, are you complaining now?" She was back to her cheerful and astute disposition, talking as if they had been discussing the news.

"No, I'm not! It's just that… that was intense, ok?" He should be tucking himself in, cleaning his hand and fleeing away from the crime scene by now. He knew he should, but he didn't feel like moving, at least not soon. His flaccid cock was going to get some fresh air for at least some seconds more.

Barbara laughed a little. "You like putting up a show, I know you so well."

"Oh yeah, you do." Dick was smiling fondly, trying to keep his heart at check. He was so utterly and completely screwed when it came to Barbara, head over heels for her. "Anything for you, baby."

She sounded amused. "Back to being a flirt, Richard? Nice, nice. Now get your ass back here right now."

"I can't be in Gotham! It's still Wednesday, I have to work tomorrow!" He said, cleaning his hand is his sweatpants and pulling his clothes back to place. Disgusting, he knew, but he wasn't exactly prepared for that kind of situation. Jacking off on his car was never in his plans.

"I know, you dickwad. I'm at your place."

"Oh. I see." How had she overcome his security protocols without triggering any alarm? Well, it was Babs, she was the security. Nothing less was expected from the second smartest head in the family (an opinion he kept to himself for it meant admitting that Bruce was the third and he wasn't ready to fight that battle). He started his car, put the seatbelt on and smiled at himself. "I'm on my way."

  
  


So that was how everything started. When Dick got home, Barbara was awaiting him with tea ready (though she herself was drinking coffee, as expected). _I knew you'd be tired, I made some green tea_ ; she said, the ever so caring and lovely person. Even wearing baggy jeans and an ugly lilac sweater, Barbara was the most beautiful woman Dick had ever laid his eyes upon. She talked cheerfully about her current case while he fixed a quick dinner for them both, trying to give her the attention she deserved, but too lost in his own thoughts. It didn't take long for her to drop the chit chat and go straight to business.

"What's on your mind?" She was hugging him from behind, her head on his shoulder, while he washed the dishes. Dick liked how he wasn't much taller than her and how she could easily nuzzle his nape like she liked to. Oh, he was _so screwed_.

"I was thinking about earlier. I liked it." He said, looking over his shoulder so he could smile at her. Her own expression mirrored his, but with a pinch of self satisfaction.

"I knew you would, thank me later, my back needs a massage." Barbara answered with a grin that made her small dimples show. Dick had to look down again to hide his ridiculously infatuated expression, drying the dishes quickly so he could kiss her as soon as possible. "What did you like about it, hm?"

Dick pretended to be reasoning his answer for a couple of seconds, even though the truth was ready at the tip of his tongue. Barbara wouldn't be fooled by his strategy, but that was a game for two she was playing. She wouldn't be making that kind of question otherwise.

"I liked how you called me." He admitted, finally, giving up on the dishes and turning around so he could hug her. She chuckled again, giving a quick peck on his neck.

"You like being my baby boy, Grayson?" Barbara asked, dirt and slow, against his ear. Her warm breath made him shiver and he pulled her closer into a passionate kiss that was parted after half a minute or so by steady hands against his chest, tamely pushing him away. "I'm going to interpret it as a yes then."

Their sex that night was fast paced and needy. They had barely taken their clothes off before reaching the couch, where Barbara pushed him against. He almost hadn't had time to wear a condom before she was on top of him, kissing him hard and tugging his hair just how he liked it. He murmured sweet nonsense against her pale skin as she rode him, _I love you, love you so much, baby, you are so hot_ , and she answered with pecks all over his tanned face, never taking her eyes off of him. The way those gorgeous green eyes pierced his soul and bewitched it like a love spell never got old.

Because they were doing this for some years by now. Since his time as Robin, they had been fooling around, never taking it too seriously, never assuming their relationship. At the end of the day, they were friends, right? The kind with many benefits, if he stopped to think about it. He also couldn't deny his lack of commitment and maybe his early so called promiscuity could be blamed on Bruce: just like the man who raised him, he would date around, never taking it to the next level, never feeling the need to. Barbara seemed not to care that much as well, because she was smart and knew that Dick was probably too dumb to realize that they had always been kind of together. No formalities needed, no boyfriend or girlfriend titles; Richard was a dog, a flirt, and an idiot in love. That was why she never cared about the other girls that much: Dick's heart was hers and hers alone, had always been. All the teenage groping and grinding at dark alleys, kissing lovingly after missions, hiding their intertwined fingers under the table whenever she was at the Manor. Bruce knew it, he was the Batman for God's sake, but rarely made any comments about or acknowledged their relationship. Jim took a while longer to realize, but soon was aware.

By the time Dick was 15, he found a condom packet at his own room, one he was precisely sure was put there by someone else because he had never bought condoms before. Well, B could be a terrible communicator, but he was by no means an irresponsible parent. After that, the make out sessions started to have more intent, more fire to them. He thought he would have to persuade Barbara to have sex with him, unaware that for a long time she had been repressing her desire, afraid of exposing Dick to the idea of it too early. She was way more experienced than him, and was his very first everything. Kiss, handjob, fuck, you name it, he did it for the first time with Barbara. She was older and dominant and he loved it. At the time, she was taller than him as well, and he would never admit how much he missed having to look up when kissing her.

And now she was lying down by his side, in his bed, curled up in his arms.

"So, I said I wanted to talk, right?" She asked after a while, clearly having waited until they caught their breaths after the third and final round. He was tired and had to work the next day, but he was young and a damn fool for that woman who would have kept going if she hadn't put a stop to it.

"Oh, so wasn't it just a ploy to get me away from the station?" Barbara's large grin was clearly hiding a laugh. She hugged him tighter, kissing his shoulder.

"Yes, but it was part of a bigger plan, or don't you know me? I wanted to soften you." While speaking, she gently pushed him so he was flat on his back, then got on top, kissing his smile and holding his hands against the mattress. Her beautiful breasts - medium to smaller sized, full of freckles - caught his attention, as they always did. "I've been thinking", and at each word she left light pecks all over his face "if you'd like to try new things. I had a talk with Selina and…"

Oh no. Red flag. No good ever came from a talk with Selina.

"Wait, Selina? You mean, Selina Kyle, the Catwoman? Why exactly were you talking to her?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the nearness of Barbara's chest. Focus, Richard, you have to work tomorrow, no more sex.

"Oh, common, Dick. Selina, the ex-girlfriend of the man who raised you." Barbara buried her face on his neck, nibbling the sensitive skin there. Ok, maybe a little more sex… No!, he had to finish this conversation, discover what Babs' plan was and sleep. He concentrated on her beautiful copper hair.

"I'm aware of that, the super villainess ex-girlfriend of B. Honestly, I don't like where this is going, what the hell were you talking about with Selina, Babs?" But Barbara was giggling too much to answer, so he just changed their positions, swiftly pushing her against the bed and getting on top. She looked like a piece of art with her hair sprawled all over the white bedsheets and a faint blush on her face full of adorable freckles - she got flushed so easily, what amused Dick to no end, a lovely contrast to her assertive and confident personality.

"Wow, bird boy, I like it when you show some attitude." She said, still laughing. By now, Dick was laughing as well, confused but no less amused by the beauty of his lover's smile. She was breathtaking.

"I'm always showing attitude, Barbara, you just show too much. Now tell me the evil plan you and Selina are building before I arrest you." Barbara laughed even more, pulling him in an embrace, pillowing his head on her mellow chest. Dick ignored the impulse of kissing her nearest nipple, choosing a gentle nuzzle against her skin instead.

"So, as I was trying to say, she was telling me about her experiences, and I got very interested in the dynamics of it. You know, games of dominance and submission. It's not like I haven't thought of if before, but her account of it was so detailed and interesting, I felt you'd like to hear about it."

Dick was quiet and attentive, using his hands to caress the sides of Barbara's slim and strong body. He was aware that she knew the difference of when he was paying genuine attention and when he was in fact just being polite. Right now, by the way he looked at her, he was sure she could tell he wanted to know more; because to hell if he wasn't already imagining the thousands of new possibilities. Being under her feet, worshiping the ground she walked on, obedient and defenseless was pretty much his ideal of the sex of his dreams. He hoped his heart wasn't audible, because he knew it was racing just by the thought of having those fantasies fulfilled.

She fondled his head, petting that beautiful silky dark hair, and he purred and pressed against her hand. He was vain enough to take care of his appearance, but not enough to cut his hair when it grew longer than it should, and once again he was aware she loved it. Maybe she wasn't the only one who could read the other like an open book.

"We could discuss some ideas, our shared interests, our kinks. I mean, we both are adults now, why not get a little more adventurous?" Dick hummed in agreement. "Also, she was telling me about toys and how B…"

"No. " He raised his head quickly, staring at Barbara with murderous intent. "Don't you dare." Nothing of good came after kinks, toys and the name of his mentor and father by heart. But the damned woman was laughing!, the living breathing proof that gingers have no soul.

"How B likes to get fucked in the…"

"No!" Dick covered her mouth with his hand. Too much information! But Barbara was strong and she wrestled him to keep talking absolute blasphemy while giggling like a devilish creature.

"B liked to get fucked in the ass…" He tried to cover his ears in despair, but Barbara pinned him against the bed with all of her body weight. The image was already forming in his too fertile mind and he hated himself for it. "With a strap-on…" Now Dick was trying to break free by tickling her armpits, but she kept telling her tale while convulsing with laughter. "... While tied up and gagged."

Dick gave up and laid his head under the nearest pillow, feeling the horror settling in. Barbara was over his back, kissing and caressing his skin while laughing like the maniacal devil she was.

"I hate you." He muttered, evoking even more laughter.

"But you'd like to try it, wouldn't you?" Dick sat quickly and pointed at her face. He was trying to keep his seriousness and express his deep hurt, but Barbara's smile was contagious.

"Yeah, but not with you, not after you burnt my retinas!"

"But I haven't shown you a thing, Grayson you dickwad!" She answered, trying to control herself. Dick's complaint was serious! No sane being ever wanted to know how their father had sex. It was cursed knowledge and completely nightmare inducing.

"But I envisioned it, God help me." He threw himself on the bed again and sighed, looking at the ceiling in deep hopelessness. Barbara was hovering over him with a restrained smile, kissing, caressing, but looking like she was in the brim of losing it and laughing again, because she was a terrible person. It didn't matter anymore, not now that the damage was already done.

"And it was a hot vision, right? Because Bruce and Selina were…"

"Gosh, n to the o to the NO!" Dick groaned and threw his pillow at her, making her snort a strained laugh. "I need to sleep, stop traumatizing me."

  
  


A few weeks would pass before the subject was brought up again in the most unexpected manner. Dick had been caught up in even more work, and Barbara as always was being the absolute Batnerd she was, helping Tim with technology and intel. They called each other as usual, spent hours sending messages back and forth, and were able to meet once at the Cave. But Dick wasn't in Gotham nearly as much as he wished, and Barbara had no business in Blüdhaven. So they talked casually, but both were too busy to discuss sex.

Therefore, the unknown package over his kitchen counter was nothing short of a surprise. It had been a tiring day, as most of his days tended to be by now, for he had pushed through a night of patrolling and a subsequent day of detective-ing, all of that after a double shift the day before. He was ready to sleep for 24 hour straight and eat an entire pizza while ignoring every message from Bruce and even Alfred or the Justice League if needed. So an unmarked package was literally the last thing he wanted to deal with, his life was on the line most of the time, and being in danger at his own home was the cherry on top of the shit cake of it all. Why had the destiny taken from him the Romani circus boy lifestyle? What a tragedy.

The first thing he did was to sound an alarm to Tim. He didn't want to worry Bruce, but he also didn't want to die in an explosion. Scanning the object from afar wasn't completely effective although it was his best chance not to die. But life had mercy on him, an Tim answered with a personal SMS directly to his phone:

_Chill, Dick, it's not a bomb_

Oh, so he already knew about the existence of the damned box. Dick was this fucking close to murder a child through a phone call. Tim answered before it rang twice.

"Tim, why the hell were you at my apartment and what in the ever living existence of jellyfish is in that box." It wasn't a question, that was his _I was Batman once_ voice. Sometimes being a member of a clan of insane ninjas with no respect for boundaries meant talking like a drill sergeant when needed.

"I am sorry! Barbara asked me to deliver it to you, but you were out of station so I thought it would be ok if I left it at your place." Tim sounded genuinely remorseful, but the twerp was a skinny version of Bruce, able to put on a perfect act to escape trouble. His reasoning also made no sense, what served only to make Dick even angrier.

"Barbara asked you… Excuse me, what?"

"Yeah, she gave no explanations, but she also threatened to break the coffee machine, so I thought it was serious business. But I swear it won't kill you." The apologetic tone won him over, though he still wasn't so sure about the whole invading his apartment ordeal. He was going to have a talk with Bruce about boundaries (and ignore that he was equally prone to take similar actions, like every bat).

So Dick sighed and relaxed, getting closer to the counter so he could feed his growing curiosity.

"Oh, is that Dick?" He heard Stephanie's voice at the other end of the line, sounding excited. He liked Steph. "Hey, Dick, how are you doing? We miss you here in Gotham, Tim is a complete killjoy and won't come with me to the park, but I bet you would. Also B gets way happier when you are around and don't scold us as much, you know that, right? You are like his happiness charm, what I know he doesn't admit, but I'm telling you, trust me." Dick couldn't help but smile fondly at that. B would choke on his tongue before admitting anything like that. "And your favorite munchkin Wayne Jr. is being a total ass to Tim, an intervention by everyone's favorite Robin would like, save us from the Great Meltdown 2.0. Shut up, Timothy, I said no lie, he was the most loved Robin."

The girl was munching on something while burbling out ten words a second, as expected from her. Dick happily listened to her easy chat while he opened the box, less annoyed by the whole situation now that he was almost aware of what was going on. Barbara probably wanted him to verify the origin of a weapon or something like that without alerting Bruce, like she sometimes did. Always running her own operations, as usual.

There was a note, written in Barbara's distinct and small handwriting. _Hope it doesn't cross a line, saw it at a shop and thought you would like it xo_. Under the piece of paper, there was a pair of…

"Steph, I'm sorry, talk later." And he hung up.

It was a pair of phallic objects. He spent some seconds watching them, trying to decide in between feeling offended or aroused by the suggestion. Well, the note was sensible and the dildos looked pretty expensive, so he quickly chose the last one.

Inspecting the box more thoroughly, there also was a small vial of lube inside it. Well that was considerate of her, even though not entirely necessary. He would have time to go through it all with more attention after a cold shower and dinner. A nap would do as well.

Before, a message that simply said:

_I almost killed Tim and it's your fault._

He felt like something was missing and sent an angry GIF right after. Yeah, that would do.

The box would only grasp his attention after 8 hours from its discovery. To his shame, none of his objectives that night were accomplished: the moment he saw his bed, his body went in shutdown and he fell there, unaware of time, space and Barbara's answer. He woke up at 4 am the next day with the taste of a dead racoon in his mouth, a killer hunger and the discomfort of wearing the same clothes of yesterday. Gross. He had no idea what to do first, so he let his body choose, and was dragged to the kitchen by his starved legs.

He fixed himself a quick omelet and a toast, fished a jug of orange juice from his refrigerator and sat at the kitchen counter, ready to savour what looked like the best food of his life. Being hungry and ready to eat had a way of lifting his spirits so high he became an optimist.

After ravaging the toast and starting the omelet, his mind returned to a state more like himself. Dang, he really needed to brush his teeth and take the mother of all showers - not that he was smelling, but he was about to, and no man raised by a rich playboy felt comfortable stinking. By the way, Damian ought to learn that rule, and thinking about his tween brother lightened his mood even more, making him all soft around the edges - even though he was going through the smelling phase, something that made their hugs slightly less pleasant.

Thinking about Damian made him remember Tim, what also reminded him of the box of sex toys - a cursed correlation he wished his brain hadn't made. He needed to have a serious talk with Barbara about using a minor as a deliveryman for dildos, a concept more than inappropriate. She probably made him swear on Alfred's name that said teenager wouldn't open it, but still, not a good thing. Or maybe he was overreacting. Maybe after fantasizing about having something shoved up his ass for years and finally getting the chance to do it he was chickening out because of some fragile masculinity of his. Very possible.

He glanced at the box and breathed deeply, picked up his phone and opened the chat with Barbara. There were some messages from her he had ignored after his hibernation and that he probably shouldn't have. Hell with that, she was the one who messed with him first.

_Grayson please tell me you didn't open it at the station_

_Oh my God, Tim just told me he left it at your kitchen_

_I swear the baby bird is a sadist, I'm so sorry_

_I should've delivered it myself_

And finally:

_Dick send a dick pic if you are angry_

He laughed at that. He wasn't angry per se, just considerably confused and slightly anxious. There were things that shouldn't bother you after you had your girl's fingers deep inside your ass, but his discomfort wasn't logical. Neither was his arousal, to be fair. He decided the best strategy would be to deal with it quickly.

So following that mindset, Dick took the box to his bedroom, throwing it at the bed before going to take his well deserved shower. His mind was racing against his will, thinking of Barbara, of her deft hands opening him so slowly and intently. He scrubbed his hair like doing so could put his thoughts in place, make his insecurities disappear. He thought about Bruce, about how he learned throughout the years not to care so much about his public perception, the rumors and attacks. It was just sex, right? No one would know, no one would care as well. But he was already feeling emasculated, what enraged him even more: he was better than that sexist society that deprived people of pleasure, or so he thought. Looking at it that way, he felt absolutely pathetic.

Sometimes, Dick seriously considered sending his psychologist bill to the Manor. _Bruce, thanks for the love, family, friendship, teachings and self image issues, with love your chum, Richard_. Not that B would care, actually he would be happily willing to pay it for him. His old man would do anything to keep spoiling Dick (and Dick noted that he should call him and arrange a lunch this weekend).

When he found his center again, Dick decided to clear his anus with renewed intent. He had a goal in mind after calming down from his minor masculinity freak-out, so it was better to start planning. As usual, his insecurities were only for him and no one else, or so he liked to think. During the process, his imagination was already wandering, once again thinking of Barbara, but now imagining her holding him down, a hand keeping his head against the mattress and her strong hips fucking his ass with a strap-on. He was getting hard, what was part of the plan, so he indulged in those fantasies.

Feeling refreshed and energetic, he dried himself and skipped his clothes. They would be of no need to his master plan. He went directly to the box and opened it, throwing its content over his bed and discarding it. Now that he had more time to take the toys from their plastic packages, he realized they were considerably different. None of them looked like penises, what ashamed him once he realized that he made the correlation anyway: he certainly had been thinking a lot about strap-ons recently.

The first one he took to examine was actually very small and had a trio of buttons, its package accompanied by some batteries. It was black and had a handle at the end, so it wouldn't get stuck inside someone's deepest areas. The possibility made him nervous, so he was thankful for the format.

The other one had a deep blue as its color, and was longer and larger. Not too big, though, and Barbara wouldn't have done otherwise - she knew that things should be taken slowly. The toy's body was sectioned in round parts, looking like balls stuck together, and the larger end had a handle as well. For a reason, he really wanted to try this one. Maybe it was the size of it, he couldn't tell.

So he took the lube and opened it, getting surprised by how nice it smelt, coated his fingers in it, a process he was already used to, sat on his bed with his back against its headboard, bent his knees and opened his legs. He started by massaging his balls while circulating the rim of his hole, pressing his fingertips lightly against it.

After a few moments, Dick felt relaxed enough and popped a finger inside, sighing at the feeling. A second finger quickly followed, and he started to stretch himself slowly and calmly. He was aroused, his hard cock resting over his lower abs, but he didn't wish to touch himself at the moment. Focus on the plan and the bigger picture.

To fit in the dildo's first section was the hardest part. Although he had spread lube generously over it and set himself on his knees, ass up high, the sensation of having something bigger than his fingers invading his hole was a little chilling - and at the same time extremely erotic. He bit his lower lip hard, sighing at the feeling. Gently, he pushed the toy even further, moaning at the pain from the stretch. He liked that pain.

It was time. He was naked, legs spread apart (and he knew how to use his flexibility to his advantage), toy deep in his ass. Time to call Barbara.

He set the video call to his computer's camera, which was strategically set in front of the bed. Her view would be clear and unobstructed, adding up to the high quality of his bat set-up. It was 5 am and unless she had finished patrolling earlier, she should be just getting home by now. The perfect way to thank her for her little gift. A surprise for a surprise.

Barbara didn't pick it up immediately - she probably was vaulting around Gotham by now. After the sixth or seventh ring, her masked face popped up in the computer screen, looking disheveled after a good night of vigilantism. Dick was looking over his shoulder and smiled before her blown eyes and the way her lips parted while realizing what she was looking at.

"Hey, Babs." He said, a hand tugging at the handle of the dildo, the other one holding his ass open. Even though the position wasn't the most comfortable, he was still a performer, a showman, a talented one by all means, and knew how to use these abilities to his favor.

"You didn't, Boy Wonder." She finally talked, a stupidly beautiful grin emerging on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I did." Dick responded, smiling widely as well, but hiding it by looking down. He hadn't stopped his ministrations though, his fingers creeping towards his balls.

"Damn it, pretty boy, I want to bite that ass." She said after a few seconds of the little show of his. The appreciation got him even harder and he considered the scary possibility that he could cum just by fucking his own ass and listening to Barbara's praise. He added a satisfied moan to complete the scene, 

"You know what? Don't you dare jacking off, I'm coming to Blüdhaven, pixie shoes."

"Your kink disturbs me." She barked a laugh before turning the call off.

  
  


Barbara managed to get to Dick's place in less than 20 minutes. He had no idea how, and honestly didn't want to ask: he wasn't about to give a reckless driving ticket to the Batgirl herself, for God's sake. Because it wasn't Barbara Gordon, ugly sweater and librarian glasses Barbara Gordon, who knocked at his bedroom window scaring him who was about to drift off again, it was a Kevlar dressed vigilante with pointy ears and red hair. Oh, and a smile that meant business, eyes hungrily looking at his half clothed body (he had put on a pair of sweatpants thinking she would take longer, dumb idea).

He was about to complain of how having a bat at his place wasn't the best of ideas, but the moment he let her in, he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Barbara's gloved hands digged into his clothed ass, pressing him against her, holding his body with an iron grip while eating his mouth intently. Her kisses were always like that, a hundred percent into it, like the rest of the world didn't exist. She would rarely allow him to take the lead, unless he took her by surprise - something he knew by experience - so he just hugged her waist, pressing himself against her armored body, and answered the kiss as fiercely as she gave. He was already hard as nails when she stopped to catch a breath, having neglected his dick earlier. As the Nightwing himself, he should have noticed when Batgirl took one of her gloves off, but he was so lost in her smell and touch his mind was working in a slow pace.

Dick felt her bare hand under his pants, grabbing one of his ass cheeks. He grunted happily, burying his face on her neck, kissing her intercalated with murmurs of how much he missed her warmth and how happy he was to see her. He wished he had never gone away from Gotham just so he could live in her arms. "Who told you to get dressed, baby boy?" She breathed against his ear, nibbling it.

"I thought you would take lon…" No time to finish a sentence, not when Barbara's wicked fingers were going down his crack, pressing over his hole. A huff of air escaped Dick's nose and he kissed her jawline, hands trying to take the armor off, black and yellow cape already falling to the ground.

"You cleaned. And shaved. Nice job." She chuckled. Once again Dick couldn't answer, this time because his body was being turned around and pushed against the nearest wall, chest pressed against it. Barbara's knee forced his legs open and hands pulled his ass up. The fierceness of the sudden attack made him moan, and he felt a bit of pre-cum leaking and messing his pants. Her voice was low and sensual while she whispered soft praises: _already so open for me, baby boy, I'm so happy you prepared yourself to take me, your ass is amazing_.

What was that thing called, when you like being manhandled and shoved against walls by strong women? He had no idea but knew he was the personification of it, and for that shame on his penis. Also: cue the (dead) mommy issues.

He didn't see when Barbara dropped to her knees pulling his sweatpants to his ankles at the same time, gloved hand holding his thorax against the bedroom wall. Her bare hand quickly went to his balls, cradling and massaging them just how he liked. She was the perfect combination of bossy and caring, it drove him wild mad. The light bite on one of his ass cheeks made him squirm and moan weakly, and the lick over the probably reddening skin made him sigh. But he truly lost it when she used both hands to spread him wide, so she could eat him out, wicked mouth licking, kissing and sucking at his hole. He put his hands over hers, enjoying the way she would go from there to where his sac connected to his perineum, nibbling and sucking there, mouth doing just too much.

Dick complained with a helpless moan when she stopped, but then she got up, bit his nape, nuzzled along his broad shoulders, kissed his back muscles. He could hear her discarding parts of the uniform, throwing her cowl to their feet, a glove, her utility belt and main chest piece. He felt a little more pressure against his back when she supported herself on him to take off her boots, and they chuckled a little at how flustered them both were.

"Stay still, baby boy." She whispered after getting free from most of her uniform, leaving a light peck on the back of his ear. Dick closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the wall, trying to control his quickened breath while waiting. He felt hot all over and probably was unimaginably flushed.

Barbara came back with one of her hands covered in lube and the sex toy on the other also smeared in it. Dick looked over his shoulder to watch her pull her fingers inside him, carefully and attentive. Everything she did she put all of herself in it, being so cautious and mindful and Dick loved knowing he was in such a group of interests. Barbara's bright mind could be used to crack the most complex codes, but also could make him a boy bared of his pride and persona.

"You played with yourself earlier, so I'm not going so slow today. It's that ok for you, boy?" Dick nodded and licked his lips nervously. He was so aroused he could barely breathe. Barbara smiled and started leaving butterfly kisses all over his shoulders, her free hand caressing his lower abdomen while the other pushed the toy inside slowly, slower than she just promised.

That gave Dick an idea and, a little back to himself and his carelessness, he reached for her hand and held her steady while pushing his ass fastly against the dildo. Barbara was laughing behind him and he smiled, feeling victorious.

"Don't be greedy, baby boy. Hold still for me." She said, tugging the toy rapidly and quickly pushing it in another angle. An angle that hit just the right place inside, making him moan in surprise. She didn't stop, though, jerking it in and out while holding his abdomen so he wouldn't move away. She was back to praising him while hitting his sweet spot by each trust, her mellow voice murmuring obscenities she wanted to do to him, promises of love and, most importantly, calling him her good boy.

He tried to reach for his cock, but she slapped his hand away, jacking him off herself. "I said _still_." Her strong hand held him tightly and the lube was enough to allow her to use force in her grip without actually hurting him. Dick was trembling while she fucked into him with the toy and, sooner than he wanted, he came on her hand, spurting cum all over it, some dripping to the floor while he breathed deeply. His heart was going to explode, that and the room was spinning to the left. Not even the way Barbara pulled the toy out without much care or the fact that she had stepped away and wasn't touching him still would spoil his orgasm. He had just come so damn hard.

"Fuck yeah." He breathed out, finally finding his center.

"Liked it, baby boy? Now come here."

Dick turned and saw Barbara sat on his bed. She was still wearing the undershirt she used under the uniform, but was naked from the waist down, legs open. For some reason, seeing her half clothed, cunt dripping wet and face flushed made him more aroused than anything ever could - it didn't matter if his dick wasn't going fully up again for the next 10 minutes or so.

He dropped to his knees as soon as reaching the bed, hungrily kissing her strong thighs, happy to accept her lovingly caresses on his hair. He loved how she liked his hair and how she would pull it until his mouth was on her pussy, nose pressed tightly against the fine blonde hair of her groin.

Dick sucked her clitoris and licked her vulva, hands off of her, just how she liked. No fingers inside, no additional tricks, just his mouth working her up to her orgasm, savouring her delicious body. He loved the musky smell of her folds, the salty taste of her fluids and how she leaked all over his face. Her orgasm came slowly as usual, hands holding his hair strongly, faint and much quieter moans than his, pressing his face against her cunt so inconsiderably.

"Good boy." She said after riding the feeling of it, a smug smile on her face. Dick felt his heart fill with an indescribable feeling, a mix of love and complete adoration and the urge to hold and never let go, to stay there sat by her feet where he belonged, to worship the very existence of the strongest, most fearless and smartest woman he knew. "What are you looking at, Boy Wonder?"

"You."

Her grin was timid and slow, like she hadn't just fucked him in the ass. Dick was so screwed in love.

The rest of their morning was spent fucking and making love. Barbara was so hungry for him and she was insatiable, so focused in his pleasure and in making him cum all of his body water. Against all of his resolves as a man of the law, he promised he would let her fuck him at somewhere public, because she was a freak like that. Maybe being balls deep in her warm and wet cunt had clouded his judgment but, honestly? He didn't care, he'd do anything for her.

That's what good boys are for, and he'd keep being one for as long as Barbara wanted him to. So so screwed.


End file.
